Fairly Odd Hunters
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: A 15 year old Timmy Turner has drifted away from his normal friends and has made some online. During a session of their favorite game, Timmy accidentally wishes them into the game and set off a new conflict. Can Timmy overcome this new challenge and fix the war that sits on the horizon, or will the weight of the hunt bring Timmy and his friends down?
Fairly Odd Hunter

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Monster hunter

Hello my readers, I have decided to step out of my usual foil and try a new fandom. Now I am fully aware this story may crash and burn harder than the hindenburg but at least I can say I tried! Also next week is when the next chapter of Rise of Artifice and the week after that I may have another story coming out.

A buck toothed teen with brunette hair tossed his bag on his bed as he entered his room. Turning on his laptop and opening chrome, the boy smiled as he saw his usual chatroom was up and running and he was the only one missing.

 **Pink_Warrior has logged on.**

 **Lobotomy:** 'bout time man, what happened, Did you get lost or something?

 **Hidden_Queen:** Probably got lost in thought about Belladonna *kissy noises*.

 **Pink_Warrior:** Hey, hey, hey it wasn't my fault, my parents didn't pick me up today. Got home and saw that they left me a note saying they left for some 'business' in Paris for two weeks.

 **Iron_Lockjaw:** Dude, that seriously sucks… Do they even think about you when they take these 'business' trip.

 **Belladonna:** … you know warrior, I know someone whose parents do the same thing, If we ever meet I'll introduce you.

 **SicklySweet:** So… we hunting today, or our we just gonna sit here and chat?

 **Belladonna:** Yes, please, for the love of god let's hunt. I really need to blow off some steam.

 **Iron_lockjaw:** I know someone in this chat who wouldn't mind letting you 'blow' off some steam with them~.

 **Pink_Warrior:** Clamp it Lockjaw, Bad day at college Dona?

 **Iron_Lockjaw:** (o_o)^ This is why we think you have a crush on her.

 **Belladonna:** Worse, the professor called in sick so we had a sub who was so scatterbrained and disorganized it was maddening. After an hour into the class he decides, that since he couldn't find the paper that would tell him what we were doing that day, that we should work on anything that needs to be caught up. Then thirty minutes later he 'finds' the paper and tells us to put everything away and to pay attention to him for the lesson, almost the entire class walked out on him.

 **Lobotomy:** Okay, okay we'll hunt… But we have six of us here today, who's with who?

 **Pink_Warrior:** I need some Deviljho parts, and since everyone here but Dona hates that beast, I'll hunt with her and you guys can make a four man er… mixed party.

 **Belladonna:** (Whisper: I'm guessing that we're using our HR 8 Characters?)

 **Pink_Warrior:** (Whisper: yeah, I am so close to finishing my Agnakator X armor, just need a few pieces for the arms and legs.)

moving away from his desk Timmy pressed the power button on his console as he heard a small poof behind him.

"Hey sport, how was school today?" Asked his pink haired fairy godparent.

"Same as usual, Crocker was a pain, AJ was busy during lunch with one of his projects and Chester was sick. Add in my parents taking another 'sporadic business trip' and you have a rather crappy day." Timmy replied shrugging as he fumbled around his desk drawer looking for his copy of _'Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'_.

"Well, at least Vicki isn't here right." Wanda offered trying to shed some light on the boy's day.

"Hmm, not really, while she wasn't nice to me at least she paid some attention, besides you know I forgave her a while ago."

"You never told me why you did that."

"I grew up and looked at everything that happened through a different perspective."

"Well at least you're showing signs of maturity now," Timmy turned to the fairy and stuck out his tongue while using a finger to pull on his lower eyelid, "I stand corrected."

"So where's Cosmo?"

"Mama Casma needed him to take her to a doctor's appointment, he should be back later." Nodding, Timmy turned back to his laptop.

 **Pink_warrior:** Alright, rooms should be up by now. Gamepad mics silent, Chat mics hot.

 **Iron_Lockjaw:** *sarcasm* Oh, we actually get to hear you guys today? *chuckles*

 **Pink_Warrior:** (o_o)-# Lockjaw~.

 **Iron_Lockjaw:** What's that supposed to be.

 **Pink_Warrior:** Me holding a golf club, guess which side is going in you first?

The pink shirted boy flinched slightly as the sound of several mics and speakers connecting hit his ears.

"Um, neither and I'm sorry?" Lockjaw's distorted voice came through Timmy's speakers as he tried to backtrack. A 'feature' of the chat room they used was that it could make your mic distorted if you wanted so as to keep people from recognizing your voice, a feature they all used for anonymity.

"Alright, Donna, the room is where it's normally at and the password's the same as usual." After waiting a few moments a female character carrying a bow joined Timmy's Lance wielding character in the guild lobby as he selected a mission with a Savage Deviljho as its main target, and a mystery second target.

/\/\/\/\/\

"And stay down you food whore!" Belladonna yelled over her mic, Timmy leaned away from his laptop's speakers as he heard her winding up for a second rage rant.

"Alright already, we get it, you like normal Deviljho fights not Savage Deviljho ones. Especially when a second one shows up as the random scripted enemy." Lobotomy interrupted monotonously causing the girl to halt her rant.

"What's wrong?"

"Our group just got steamrolled by the silver and gold duo for the fourth time now, and my mother heard you yelling so I'm being forced to shut down for the night." The others sighed in sympathy for their friend as he spoke.

"It's moments like this when I wish we lived in the Monster Hunter world." SicklySweet stated aloud.

"Agreed, I wish we could live in a world like that as hunters ourselves." Timmy smiled as Wanda shook her her head behind him with a smile of her own. A poof next her signified Cosmo's return, he had his wand up and was in the process of granting the buck toothed boy's accidental wish.

"Alright T-" Wanda covered the green haired fairy's mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Lockjaw questioned.

"Is there anyway for you to counter the wish?" Timmy whispered to Wanda how frantically shook her head, "can you stall it for a few seconds?"

"You got forty-five seconds tops sport."

"Hey guys, before this happens I just want to say I'm sorry… And possibly brace yourself"

"Sorry? Brace ourselves? What the hell are you on about Warr-?" Hidden_Princes' interrupted voice was the last thing he heard as he was surrounded in a green smoke and the floor beneath his feet disappeared.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Timmy Turner!" The voice of Jorgan von Strangle echoed through the teen's room, its fairy occupants shook in fear as the large muscled fairy popped into the room.

"Where is the boy." Jorgan boomed.

"Somewhere you can't reach him musclehead." An annoyed female voice replied, the large fairy spun on his heel and came face to face with a brunette teen.

"What are you doing here Blanc?"

"It's lady Blanc to you, And I'm here because your query has 'accidentally' wished him and his friends into one of my nation's games."

"So take them out and I'll deal with them."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to order me around," Blanc glared at the man while slowly pulling a very large hammer from behind her back, "because last I checked, fairies have fallen very far from being the magical power houses they used to be. The pixies, anti-fairies, and your lot are all sitting on the lower end of the scale while the rest of us are rising."

"Lies, the fairy council has reported no such things."

"Right… Because the higher ups always want to send the sheeple into a mass panic by releasing information like that." The brunette girl gave him an unamused grimace.

"Um, as interesting as this is what is going to happen to our god son?" Wanda asked trying to bring the conversation back to its original point.

"Hmm, well he wished him and his friends into the game so, I would say once they beat it." Blanc replied with an unconcerned shrug.

"I've seen Timmy look up the story for that game, there is no end." the green haired fairy stated cheerfully, the other occupants of the room stared at him with shock.

"Why the hell do you sound happy about that?" Blanc exclaimed.

"I'm not, Mama had me take her shots for her and now I feel really happy!" Cosmo zoomed around the room until he ran head first into a wall and skidded to the floor.

"Either way 'Lady' Blanc, Turner is a charge of the fairies and you will turn him over." Jorgan demand slamming the end of his large wand on the floor.

"Really, he's one of your charges, and here I thought you were about to cast him out for 'potentially' revealing the existence of your kind." The girl condescendingly pointed out. The muscle head gritted his teeth and swung his wand at her like a sword only for her to stop it momentum with her bare hand.

"Until further notice, I think I'll let them stay where they are." Lady Blanc said simply while shrugging.

"It was our fault this happened, Timmy and his friends shouldn't suffer because of our mistake." Wanda pleaded to the girl hoping to appeal to her.

"First, what makes you think they will be suffering, and second, you are right, you two granted the wish so you might as well join them." She replied with a note of finality in her voice, waving her hand the two small fairies disappeared in a flash if silver pixels.

"I won't stand for this, the actions you have taken today can be considered a declaration of war against the fairy race!" Jorgan yelled, tired of being ignored he brandished his wand like a broadsword at Blanc. Turning to the man, she swung her hammer at him with enough force to indent his body into the wall.

"You may be physically stronger and older than I am, but when it comes to combat prowess and all-round power you are millennia behind." Turning away from him, Blanc gave a annoyed snort before disappearing in a flash of silver pixels.

/\/\/\/\/\

Timmy felt groggy as he came too, he could hear muffled voices in the background.

"Okay, so if you're Lobotomy, he's Lockjaw, she's Belladonna, and she's Hidden Princess then that means the one of us who's out cold is Warrior." Timmy heard the familiar muffled and distorted voice of SicklySweet.

"I could have told you that, he's still wearing the Agnakator X helmet of his armor, where the hell the rest our armor has gone is up for questioning but let's deal with the bigger problems first." Belladonna's voice came next.

"Yeah, first and foremost, how the hell are we in Monster Hunter?!" Lockjaw's distorted voice exclaimed.

"Warrior's coming to." Princess pointed out.

"D-did someone get the number on the truck that hit me," Timmy groaned, sitting up the boy noticed that he did indeed have a helmet on but couldn't feel any other armor below his neck, "better question, where are we?"

"I believe I can answer that." Blanc said as she appeared next to a tanned elderly man sitting on a barrel. Two felynxes stood next to her, one was green while the other was pink.

"Due to your friend's improper wording, you have been brought to the world of Monster Hunter, welcome to Moga village." The short brunet girl gestured to the dock village around them. Looking around himself, Timmy noticed that every one also had helmets on but no armor.

"As to how you got here, you can blame 'Pink Warrior's' fairy god parents."

"What, Crocker was right?" Everyone wearing a helmet but timmy yelled.

"Yes, whoever this crocker person is, they are correct." With how blandly the girl had made the statement, the group of six couldn't help but stare at her like she was crazy.

"Wait," SicklySweet gasped before turning to timmy, "Pink Warrior, has fairy godparents, knows who Crocker is."

Timmy could feel himself involuntarily flinching with each word the girl spoke. Each of the others turned towards him as the puzzle pieces fell into place. The chat site they had been using was a web site exclusive to Dimmsdale. Seeing as the town of Dimmsdale had 8 elementary school, 3 middle schools, 2 high schools, and a college it wasn't to far fetched that a few of the people he chatted with went to the same school as him or had at least heard of him.

They only really kept the mic distortion setting on when they chatted to keep the mystery of who they really were. After all it was easier to talk about personal subjects with people you only knew as a profile picture rather than a name you could put a face to. Hell, even in this group, there was only one person that the buck tooth boy knew for certain who they were due to a conversation the two had had between themselves online.

"Timmy!" SicklySweet's distorted voice brought the boy out of his reiniscing as she launched herself into the air for a flying tackle hug. Blanc chuckled in the background as she turned to the others in the group before speaking.

"Well, you managed to find out who two of your companions are, let's see if you can figure out the rest." She smirked and leaned back on the wall of the housing behind her. The rest masked group gave each other an awkward sideways glance, as the waves lazily crashed against the wood supports and the villagers stood frozen around them in their daily tasks.

\/\/\/\/\/

And that's the end of chapter 1 of Fairly Odd Hunters, I will say that this chapter alone has undergone more revisions in a single week than the rest of my stories together. Alrighty that will be all for this week, remember that the next chapter of Rise of Artifice Rewrite comes out next week and either the week after that or even possibly the week after that week, I will be posting the first chapter to another new story (depends if I can get all the notes for it in order).

So like always I hope you enjoyed and please review.

Wings of Disturbia out.


End file.
